Conventional phased arrays use discrete radiating elements that are costly to machine or fabricate. The bandwidth of a conventional phased array depends on the depth of the radiator above the ground plane. The radiating elements are one or two wavelength long if wide band and good efficiency or both desired. For low bands such as UHF, existing designs suffer in bandwidth performance when platforms of limited depth are used. Typically for wide band, a long impedance taper (flared notch) is required to match between transmission line feeds of 50 ohms to free space's 377 ohms in a square lattice.
There is a need for an array which can be more readily produced. There is also a need for an array which provides a depth reduction.